


This Soap Opera Life

by Nokomis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/pseuds/Nokomis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it turns out that all the werewolves in their lives have severely underexplained the whole wolfsbane thing, as Stiles discovers when Scott is dosed with a version that apparently causes amnesia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Soap Opera Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt; originally posted [here](http://nokomiss.tumblr.com/post/79429867220/doctorscienceknowsfandom-replied-to-your-post-im).

So it turns out that all the werewolves in their lives had severely underexplained the whole wolfsbane thing, Stiles discovers, when Scott is dosed with a version that apparently causes amnesia.

_Amnesia_.

"My best friend has magic werewolf amnesia," Stiles repeats, staring at Peter and Derek with his most unimpressed face. Probably he should have gone to Deaton instead, but it's after hours and he'd been closer to Derek's loft. Also, weirdly, he's less intimidated by the werewolves than he is of Deaton.

Scott himself is looking around curiously, and taps Stiles on the shoulder. "Am I really the kind of guy who hangs out with weird old dudes?"

"I'm not weird," Peter says at the same instance Derek insists that he's not old.

"Sorry, man," Stiles tells Scott. "That's exactly the kind of guy you are."

"Bummer," Scott says.

*

It turns out there's no actual cure for amnesia-wolfsbane, it just has to work its way out of the system on its own.

So Stiles considers it his best friend-ly duty to tell Scott increasingly outlandish lies to every question he asks about himself. He kind of hopes some of the answers influence Scott's future endeavors, because it would be amazing to have a best friend who actually was the North California Solo Water Dance Champion.

Scott is more than intelligent enough to realize he's being fucked with, and Stiles is pretty stoked to find out that even without his memories Scott is still the absolute best. He's so busy gazing adoringly at Scott that he almost falls out of his chair when Scott asks, "So how long have we been dating?"

"We're not," Stiles manages once he's upright in his chair again. "Best friends, dude."

Scott looks a little skeptical but shrugs and doesn't mention it again.

But Stiles keeps thinking about it.

*

It's not that Stiles never thought about his best friend before. He's perpetually horny, okay, he's had sexy thoughts about lamps before. Scott's a no-brainer. But he's never actually considered those thoughts _real_ , like, it was never something that he would say out loud or even think of as an option. It was just... idle thoughts.

Only he's having a lot of freaking idle thoughts now.

Scott's memories come back slowly over the course of a week, and they laugh about everything _but_  the fact that Scott assumed they were dating.

Which is so un-Scott like that Stiles doesn't know what to do. Scott would absolutely be a shit about that and make smoochy faces at him. Stiles knows because that's what he would do if it had been Isaac or Allison or... Okay, Stiles doesn't have a lot of friends, but still. The point stands.

Not bringing it up meant that Scott was embarrassed, and if Scott was embarrassed, that means that it hadn't been idle speculation.

That means that...

Stiles carefully stops that line of thought in its tracks.

*

Stiles climbs in through Scott's window and almost steps on Scott's head.

"I'm a dangerous werewolf," Scott grumbles crankily. "I should bite off your foot."

"A toe, maybe," Stiles says, "but I don't think you could manage to fit my whole ankle in your mouth."

There's a _wanna bet_ gleam in Scott's eyes, but Stiles doesn't do what he normally would and attempt to shove his ankle in Scott's mouth. Instead he flops down and says quickly, before he can talk himself out of saying something for the first time in his life, "So you totally thought we were a couple."

A beat too long of silence before Scott says, "Yeah, blank-slate me had terrible taste."

" _You're_ a terrible taste," Stiles says as he turns his head and kisses Scott quickly on the mouth, before he can change his mind.

The kiss is unremarkable; quick and dry and over before he can even tell if Scott was going to kiss him back. But it still makes Stiles' belly twist and clench in a combination of fear and giddiness, knowing that he's just done something to their friendship that can never be taken back.

Scott stares at Stiles, and Stiles wishes for a moment that he had werewolf senses, that he could sniff the air and know if he'd made the right call, but...

Scott's his _best friend_ and yeah, Stiles doesn't need superpowers to know that his expression is the good kind of stunned, that he's not angry or upset, just surprised.

And then Scott's kissing him, and Stiles definitely doesn't need superpowers to know the intent behind it. 


End file.
